I Learned it at School
by Willpayforkyouya
Summary: What is it about reenactments that make you realize you're in love?Horrible but...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Yes! This IS my first attempt at a _Legal Drug _Fan Fiction piece. I started it and whether it improves or desintegrates...well...maybe a few reviwes will motivate me if ANYONE likes the way this story goes. I have my doubts since my writing style has taken a turn for the worse...

Try to enjoy...

By the way...I do not own Kazahaya Kudo, Rikuo Himura, nor any other character in this series. I worship CLAMP forever because of their brilliance of writing this series, it's a good read like all of their works.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious."

"But you're already dating—"

A finger rested over his lips and Kazahaya's rather vacant eyes looked down then up at the flash of glasses that rested on the bridge of Rikuo's nose. The taller teen's finger smoothed over Kazahaya's bottom lip, his fingertips hooking and caressing his cheek and leaning down closer to him.

"I can't, Wataru…" Kazahaya said, turning his face away. "It's wrong."

"Kaoru…"

In the back of Rikuo's mind, he was wondering just what it was about this job that made him almost want to kiss this annoyance to his once quiet be always puzzling life. First Tsukiko had to vanish, everyone thinking that she had died, but there was something making him protest that…he didn't want to believe it…and now that he thought about it…he really didn't want to kiss this idiot.

_Thank God he's in a trance. _He thought as Kazahaya turned away from him, _I already feel foolish enough wearing these glasses again, I thought I was finished with them after that last job at the boarding school. Oh shit I have a line to say…_

"Kaoru, don't walk away from me and listen!" Rikuo seized the teen's wrist and he looked back up at him, startled if it wasn't for the glaze in the other teen's eyes. "Are you acting like this because we're both guys? Is that what you're having so much trouble with?"

Kazahaya lowered his eyes, soon closing them and letting his head droop down a little, the slightly longer part of his hair slipping forward over his right eye. Rikuo scooped up the soft strands into his hand, watching the hairs slide through his fingers, inwardly wishing someone would relieve him of his pain and shoot him at that moment.

It was hard to believe two teens like themselves were once in this same area and these same words were being spoken. Could someone speak with such cheesy words?

"Look, Wataru, you're the person everyone wants to be…the son of a well-known lawyer. You have a home with every luxury and a beautiful girlfriend that couldn't be more perfect. She's not even spoiled; I've never seen a wealthy girl so gentle. To suddenly want to throw that away for an orphan…_male _would damage your rep and so much more. I'd just be in the way. So let that night just die, ok? Pretend…it never happened."

"Forget it huh?" Rikuo frowned, "Is that so?"

Now…if he recalled correctly, this was the same moment that the two left the scene because this Kaoru guy just ran off out of fear and the Wataru guy stood there stubbornly…Kakei told him to stop Kazahaya from running and say one little phrase and the rest would be improvisation.

As he went over the instructions, Rikuo realized that Kazahaya was already running.

"Shit!" he growled, taking off in pursuit of the entranced youth. "Kaz—I mean, Kaoru!"

_Why'd I almost call out _his_ name?_

"Don't follow me!" Kazahaya cried after him.

Rikuo may not have the strange cat-like reflexes that Kazahaya had but he was certainly fast enough to grab a hold of the slender wrist and pull him to a stop, both of them heaving, gasping for air. Rikuo straightened up only to find himself suddenly have his arms full of Kazahaya. The smaller teen's hands clinging desperately to his back.

"Tell me it wasn't a lie, Wataru!" he whispered, panting into Rikuo's chest. "What you said to me that night…it really…wasn't a lie?"

Rikuo rested a hand on the top of Kazahaya's head.

"It wasn't a lie, Kaoru…" he said gently, "I meant what I said…I love you."

Kazahaya pulled away, a small smile on his lips. "That's…all I ever wanted to hear."

Closing his eyes, the smile faded from Kazahaya's lips and he slumped down to his knees, Rikuo catching him before he fell flat on his face on the pavement. Kudo was always so damn light…what did this guy eat, paper?

_This is becoming a daily routine… _Rikuo thought, taking off the glasses and hauling up Kazahaya over his shoulder, tucking the glasses into his pocket. Turning to head back to the drug store, he paused, looking at a dark-haired man sitting on a bench beneath an old tree, he stood up slowly, inserting his hands into his pockets and nodding his head to Rikuo.

Unsure why, but courteous to others then Kazahaya, he nodded his head back and watched the man turn away, walking down the sidewalk as if he had been there only to watch the progress of Rikuo and Kazahaya's little reenactment. Himura narrowed his gaze a little on the receding figure of the middle-aged man.

He looked like him…

* * *

"WHAT!"

Rikuo cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger, ignoring Kazahaya as his body heaved up and down, arms hanging limp at his sides and his jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at Kakei seated on the sofa with Saiga's head on his lap once more, but that wasn't the reason for his reaction…

"Well I couldn't have Rikuo do this one alone now, could I?" Kakei asked, smiling his deceiving innocent smile. "And the customer was thrilled by the improv that Rikuo did, he had a suggestion to the ending but appreciated the job none the less."

"So that man I saw on the bench was the customer?" Rikuo asked, sticking his hands into his pockets as the light-haired teen beside him looked from Kakei to Rikuo, annoyed that he was suddenly exempt from all conversation.

"Yes." Kakei nodded, "He was especially impressed by how similar Kazahaya was to Kaoru at the time."

"Why did we have to go through a reenactment like that, Kakei-san?" Kazahaya asked, suddenly straightened up but asking rather perplexedly.

"Because Kaoru, the young man you were posing as, Kazahaya, died that evening when he was pushed from behind into the path of an approaching car. Wataru was devastated and he regretted not stopping that young man from running away so he came here and asked for my help. I told him I'd send you two over to reenact the scenario for him and at the same time when you touched that street sign, you got possessed by that sign's memory of that day."

"When you were out of eyesight from the sign, the trance was broken." Rikuo said flatly, "Are you done?"

"Shut up! No one asked you to butt in!" Kazahaya snapped, pointing at him as if his point would somehow cause some sort of injury to the gigantic teen.

"No." he smirked.

"What'd you say you bastard!"

"No." he repeated.

"DAMN YOU!"

"What's all the racket?" a voice grumbled and all eyes turned to Saiga as he turned his head a little and Kakei smiled down at him.

"Did we wake you?" he asked, the sweet poison of his voice sent a shiver down both Rikuo and Kazahaya's backs. It was all too awkward to watch the two together…just…_wrong_.

"Yeah." He smirked, "Now how are your little boys going to make it up to me?"

Kakei's eyes wondered up to the Legal Drug employees and he too had a little quirk in his smile, a deviant smile…

"I'm not sure…I'll leave that decision up to you."

* * *

"I think this qualifies as NOT FAIR!"

Kazahaya exclaimed, clutching the broom handle in his hands tightly. Rikuo peered up from the pile of empty cardboard boxes he had to flatten out then store for later use. Their punishment wasn't as harsh as he expected something from Saiga but it was enough to drive _him_ crazy since Kudo was in there and whining his head off as usual.

Sweeping violently across the floor, and grumbling to himself over the scratching of the bristles, Kazahaya avoided looking at Rikuo. The thoughts of their previous job were all too distracting and they were even overpowering his anger as he swept. Just what exactly was it about the job that made him think about it so hard anyway? He couldn't remember a thing from what had happened…maybe that's why.

"Hey, Himura…" he glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Oh, so you dropped your familiarity, huh?" Rikuo asked, smirking at Kudo. He didn't want to miss a chance of annoying him again.

"Knock it off!" he snapped, "I just wanted to ask you about something!"

"What?" Rikuo asked, cutting the tape off the bottom of another box.

"About that assignment…what exactly did we do? I can't remember anything that happened past that sign and what Kakei told us."

Sighing, Rikuo dropped the flattened box to the floor, standing up.

"You really wanna know what we did, Kazahaya?" he asked, approaching the shorter teen.

Kudo hesitated, "Y-Yeah…I do." He realized he had recoiled away from Himura when he stood in front of him an immediately stood firmly in place, glaring up at Rikuo to show that he was in no way intimidated by the other teen's obvious advantage of height.

"Well, you walked up to me because I was already standing there, the reason was because Kakei told me to since this Wataru guy was standing in that spot after telling Kaoru to meet him there. So, you approached me and asked me why I called you there, and then I remember something like this…" to play with Kudo's mind, he had skipped further into the scene and Kudo jumped when Rikuo's finger tips tilted up his chin and trailed up to his hair, feeling the strands before trailing his knuckles over the other teen's cheek.

"Y-You ass!" Kudo snapped, slapping his hand away, "They didn't do that!"

"Yes they did, just not as quickly." He smirked.

"Goddammit!"

Rikuo covered Kazahaya's mouth with his hand. "Potty mouth." He said, smiling slyly before lowering his hand.

"W-What are you grinning at you noodle-legged weasel!"

Rikuo slipped up and started to laugh, covering his mouth as he had a chuckle fit. ((Since I can't imagine Rikuo giggling…))

_N-Noodle legged?_

"Stop laughing you ass! I'm not being funny!"

He continued to chuckle.

"Dammit! STOP IT!" Before he knew it, Kazahaya swung the broom at him.

Rikuo's fit subsided in a heartbeat, his hands flying up and seizing the handle of the broom, stopping it from colliding with his head as was originally laid out to have occurred. He stared down at Kazahaya on the other side of the broom, the smaller youth stared right back and for a moment, Rikuo was at a loss for words…he had the advantage this time…

"Leggo!"

"No." he said, though there was no quirk of a sly smile or jest in his eyes.

"Well then take it." He spat, and Rikuo's eyes widened briefly.

Before Kudo's hands could loosen their grip on the handle, Rikuo pushed the broom along with him backwards until his back collided with the wall, pinned beneath a housekeeping product…great.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up for once in your life." Rikuo hissed, leaning down a little.

"K-Knock it off, Rikuo…we…we've got to clean this room…"

Himura paused, searching the wide eyes, they were frightened, most likely because Kudo wasn't expecting such a move from Rikuo, not since the Boarding School job. They both thought any hints of a coupling between them would be gone after that but in the back of Rikuo's mind…he was a little disappointed of that. He liked how clueless Kudo looked at the assembly and wasn't too sickened by seeing him in that Chinese dress. Loving those sexy legs…

_Whoa now…take it easy…_ Rikuo let go of the broom, stalking back over to his boxes. _I actually meant it back then too…hell I mean it now even. Kazahaya actually looks hot as a chick. He should do it more often. _His familiar smirk returned. _That would be rich…_

Kazahaya lowered the bristled of the broom back onto the floor, but his thoughts weren't calming down as Rikuo's did…no, there was something else racing through his mind.

_Did he…did he just try to kiss me?

* * *

_

So...what did you think? Should I continue and get to the more mature content or just let it die? 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Rikuo quickly crumpled something up and shoved it into the garbage can, looking back over his shoulder as Kazahaya approached the register where he had been sitting.

"What do you want?"

"I asked you something first." Kazahaya said, frowning at Himura as he stood up, pulling the chair he had been sitting in away from the wall and pushing it into the little space beneath the counter.

"Sitting. Now _you_ answer _my_ question." He said, folding his arms.

"Kakei said he had to talk to you." Kudo said, averting his eyes broodingly.

"It's about a job isn't it?" Rikuo asked, recognizing the pout. "He's not letting you do it, eh?"

"No!" he burst, dropping all trace of silently fuming, "He said that you would be able to handle it a lot better then I could so he wants YOU to do it!"

Rikuo could see the smoke coming out of Kudo's nose, not literally but just visualizing it made his shoulders shake with amused laughter.

"Quit laughing at me!" he exclaimed, slapping his hands on the counter only to freeze as pain shot up his arms and he shook his hands, his palms stinging. "Damn it…"

"Aw, did the baby hurt himself?"

"I'm not a baby!" Kazahaya snapped at Rikuo as he came around the counter.

As Rikuo started to pass him, he leaned towards Kudo and whispered tauntingly in his ear.

"…Baby…"

Clapping his hands over his ears, the shorter teen felt a chill run up and down his spine, his body jolting from the experience. He hated it when Rikuo did that…whispered into his ear with that damn intimate smirk on his face. The brute didn't do this to any of those giggling girls that came in the Green Drugstore looking for cosmetics and such. He simply pointed out where it was and then left them to fend for themselves while they squealed.

Kazahaya watched Rikuo's back retreating towards the back of the store where he would disappear to see Kakei and Saiga would be reclining on the couch as usual. Kazahaya's eyes scanned over the way Himura's shirt was a bit too tight for him today, noticing how his shoulder blades were revealed and just how wide his shoulders were…he looked so damn strong and the bastard was the size of a bear compared to himself…

Growling softly, Kudo took Rikuo's place behind the register and as he pulled out the chair he noticed what it was that Rikuo had thrown away. Resting in the bottom of the practically empty trashcan was the silvery foil of a chocolate bar, Hershey by the looks of it. Reaching in, he smoothed it out on the counter top. As he stroked it though…he was seeing something in the back of him mind, a memory…was it Rikuo's memory?

Pulling out the chair and sitting down in it, Kazahaya held the foil in his hands, closing his eyes to get a good channel into the memory he was catching a glimpse of. Maybe this memory would be good blackmail…

He saw Rikuo's hand holding up a chocolate bar…nothing much to build off of that since he felt a sheer emotion of indifference as he watched this play through his mind. Until he noticed this was not a Hershey bar…this was some of the chocolate that the store sold regularly…

_Put this in the shade so it won't melt._

Wait a minute…he remembered this…and even now he could see himself in the doorway of Kakei's office then he noticed how determined he suddenly looked and the emotion in Rikuo's memory abruptly changed to surprised as Memory Kudo suddenly ran towards him and Kazahaya felt a brief pain of being knocked down to the floor with a him on top of himself. Memory Kazahaya looked possessed as he ate the chocolate bar in Rikuo's hand then licked his fingers.

"WHOAH!" Kazahaya let go of the foil immediately and kicked it away. "Th-That pervert was remembering _that_ day!"

Kudo's hand rested over his heart, it was pounding heavily. He remembered that Memory Rikuo's heart was pounding as well…he was feeling…_excited_.

* * *

"This side-job is a little different from your other jobs, Rikuo." Kakei said, leaning forward on his desk; resting his elbows on the surface. "It's an anonymous client but they've specifically asked for you to take this to the park and give it to whoever you find there."

"Just any random person?" Rikuo asked, wondering how this made things too complicated for Kazahaya unless Kakei had something up his sleeve…there was something else behind this assignment.

"No, no of course not." Kakei said, "You're to give it to whoever is sitting at the edge of the fountain, have them smell the contents of it and then bring them back to the Green Drugstore."

With that, the storeowner set down a black bottle upon the desk.

"The fountain is a new addition to the park so you can be sure that there will be people going to seek it out but you'll manage to find them."

Rikuo picked up the bottle. "So why not send Kudo to do this?"

"Kazahaya will have his own assignment to accomplish at this time." He smiled, "So you are all I have left, Rikuo. Will you do it?"

"Yeah…" he pocketed the bottle, "I'll do it."

"Great. You're to go to the park at six."

"No limit?"

"I don't see a reason to place a limit on this one." He shrugged. "You can get back to the store until then."

Nodding, Rikuo left the room.

Saiga, who had been asleep all this time, lifted his head from the armrest of Kakei's couch.

"Sending the boys on a little mission again, Kakei?"

"Of course." He smiled, "They're both running short on money after all."

Saiga heaved himself up from the couch, "You're playing matchmaker tonight aren't you?" he asked, smiling mischievously, "Having the kid bring home the victim of that bottle right afterwards? One begins to question your motives…"

Kakei smiled as Saiga's arms wrapped around him, one of his hands running over his chest and up his neck until he tilted the man's head back, leaning in for the kill.

"You're a deviant." He whispered slyly.

"Only when the occasion calls for it."

"I'd say this is an occasion that calls for it."

* * *

"You're brooding again." Rikuo said chortling a little, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing!" Kazahaya said quickly, touching his bottom lip as averting his eyes. He was still wondering why he was still feeling the side effects of Rikuo's memory from the chocolate bar wrapper. It's been three hours now yet nothing's subsided…he was still encountering Rikuo's crave for chocolate and that excitement he had felt earlier like he was deeply craving something other then chocolate rose and fell in the pit of his stomach whenever he would catch a glimpse of his own reflection. He almost…wanted himself.

_What the hell's wrong with me? _He thought, not noticing how he was trailing his finger over his bottom lip. Rikuo watched, an eyebrow quirked as he removed his apron.

"Hey, Kazahaya."

Kudo lifted his head quickly.

"Stop looking sexy, it doesn't suit idiots."

"Shut up! Who was asking you to look anyway!" he chucked his pillow at Rikuo from where he sat on his bed. "I'm going out." He stood up briskly.

"Ah, you've got a job as well, I almost forgot." Rikuo mused, "And what do you get? Rescue a cat from a tree? It is _your_ area after all."

"Knock it off!"

Kazahaya was met by his own pillow in his face.

"Don't stay out too late now…" Himura smirked.

Slamming his pillow back onto his bed, Kazahaya strode towards the door, pausing before he reached the handle. Turning abruptly, he put an index finger to his eye and pulled it down, sticking out his tongue at the taller teen before whirling around and leaving the room. Rikuo shook his head slowly, musing to himself as he hung his apron on a hook on the wall.

"Such a little kid…"

* * *

It was another cold one tonight…the streets weren't as crowded as usual, which was proof that it was just too cold for anyone to be outside, only those that could afford some pretty warm coats were walking the streets aside from Rikuo. What other choice did he have if he wanted to get paid extra?

Zipping up his jacket partially, Rikuo wondered up the clearing sidewalk that ran along the wall of the park, the gate was only a few more blocks up and there were few people that held him up from making the time, the only thing that made him walk a bit slower was his pondering on why exactly he had to do this job rather then Kazahaya and then Kakei sends the runt to do his own job. A simple delivery then leading this person home couldn't be the end of this…

His fingers ran over the smooth bottle in his coat pocket.

_What exactly is this stuff?_

He pulled it out of his pocket, peering down at the shine running along the curve of the bottle under the streetlamps. His feet continued to carry him towards the gateway; they turned and led him in, forcing him to pocket the vial once more so that he could look for this person mentioned.

A couple hurried past him looking positively scared out of their wits.

"What was with that guy? We were just looking at the fountain!" the male said, checking back over his shoulder as if this man was following them.

"I don't know…it's just a fountain."

Rikuo paused, watching the retreating couple for a moment as the male wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, hurrying her out of the park's entrance.

_If that guy they're talking about was the person, I quit this job. _Rikuo thought, frowning as he continued to go up the sidewalk in the direction where the couple had fled.

The closer he got he heard someone's voice cutting through the darkness. Rikuo's face fell at the familiarity of this voice. _Don't tell me…_

Clearing a few bushes that had been clustered near the sidewalk and hearing the splashing of water, he groaned softly seeing Kudo standing, his legs far apart, shaking a fist at a few teens that were backing away quickly from him.

"Get outta here! I've gotta be completely alone so this delivery isn't confused!"

Rikuo's dread was suddenly seeping away as he watched Kazahaya turn on an old woman, snapping just as violently then suddenly apologizing when she looked as if she would have a heart attack. Himura's lips twitched and he smiled a little at the sight.

"Kazahaya!" he called over.

Kazahaya froze in his continuous bowing to the old woman and she hobbled away from the frightening young man, "Rikuo?" he blank.

_Three…two…one…_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

_Bingo._

Rikuo snickered for a moment at the sudden change in attitude that Kazahaya was so good at yet he never realized it.

"Making a delivery." He said, smirking, "And what about you? Expecting a delivery or are you just here to scare off unsuspecting couples and helpless old women?"

"Y-You're telling me I'm getting something from _you_?" Kudo stared.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Rikuo asked, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the bottle again, "Here, Kakei said to tell whoever got this to smell it."

Kazahaya snatched away the bottle from Rikuo's hand. "Fine then but when we get back I'm talking to Kakei-san about this and find out what went wrong!"

"Well, what was your job in the first place?"

Kudo, still fuming, was about to open the vial but stopped, looking back up at Himura.

"He sad I had to come here and accept a delivery from someone, now that I think of it…he did say it would be someone I _knew_…" Rikuo could just see the cat ears popping out of Kazahaya's head as the shorter teen touched his bottom lip, looking up in thought.

_He can be so damn cute sometimes…_ Rikuo thought, tucking his chilling hands into his pockets again as a way to warm them up again. "Are you going to smell that stuff again or not?"

"I'm getting to it!" Kudo snapped and pulled the stopper out of the top, still glaring at Rikuo before lowering his eyes to the tiny dark opening. "Kakei…wouldn't put something deadly in here and have me smell it…would he?"

Picturing drooping cat ears, Rikuo stifled a laugh for a moment. He was starting to show a bit too much emotion…

"Chloroform maybe…" he muttered, shoulders shaking a little at another thought, this one of Kazahaya lying on the ground with spiraling eyes.

Kudo swallowed but held the bottle near his nose and cautiously sniffed near the opening. A sweet scent wafted up from the depths of the vial…but he couldn't figure out what it was and it just smelled so good…

Holding the bottle practically against his nose, he smelled the contents again, his eyes going a bit heavy-lidded as the smell sank in. He was hungry now…he wanted…chocolate…

"Well?"

Kazahaya's eyes wondered towards Rikuo and they widened.

Standing there was the most beautiful thing Kazahaya had ever seen…a chocolate bar the size of a man!

_Hey…that bar's the size of Rikuo…_he thought dreamily as he stumbled towards Rikuo like an intoxicated fool, he reached out longingly for the tempting chocolate and noticed there was a mouth in the middle of the chocolate…it was talking to him. Was it saying hello to him? "Hello Mr. Chocolate bar…" he said smiling up at the talking chocolate bar as his arms wrapped around the beautiful sight.

"What the hell are you doing!"

What a rude Hershey bar! "Bad Mr. Chocolate Bar! Bad!" he said, frowning a little before jumping up onto the chunk of chocolate, knocking it down onto the ground.

Having floored it, Kazahaya was straddling Mr. Chocolate bar (Rikuo). Leaning down to it, he licked it.

"Mmm…"

"Get off me!"

_So Rude…Shut up Chocolate bar-san._

Rikuo, who had been in enough shock from being licked on his neck just a moment ago was beyond words, one because of what was occurring and the other because his mouth was blocked from speech anyway. Kazahaya had capped his mouth over his and wastrying to bite his lip as if he thoughtHimura was edible.

The problem with all of this?

Well…there was no problem…Rikuo was _enjoying_ this…

That explains why he was suddenly disappointed when Kudo's body went limp over his, and just when Rikuo was going to get into it too. He sighed, sitting up and turning the other teen over in his arms, Kazahaya's head lolled back and Rikuo saw that he was sleeping.

"Wild thing…aren't you?" he smirked, "That stuff wasn't chloroform…it was _better_. Whatever is, I need to use it on him more often…"

* * *

**Author's Ramble**

Well? How was it?

Kazahaya was still experiencing the side effects of Rikuo's memory from earlier that day and the bottle had chocolate syrup in it so he smelled chocolate, therefore, Rikuo's chocolate fetish kicked in again but Kakei added something else to that bottle as well.

Let's just say it has sexual side-effects…

Until next chapter then.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sexual Side-effects!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kakei smiled a little as Rikuo dumped Kazahaya onto his bed, the light-haired boy still zonked.

"Everything went smoothly I trust?" he asked.

"Almost…unless you were supposed to count me being bitten as part of the plan…" Rikuo said, touching his bottom lip, he could remember quite vividly how exciting it was to have someone nibbling on him like that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle, which he had retrieved from the unconscious Kazahaya's hand after he fell into his stone-cold sleep.

"I did." Kakei smiled, "I thought you could do with a good nibble."

Rikuo smirked, "So you were planning this the entire time…"

"Not at all, I just expected that it would happen to you." The man said, tilting his head to the side slightly, trying to pass as innocent.

"Well, I took a whiff of this stuff, it's just chocolate syrup."

"That and a good dose of something extra." Kakei said, correcting his employee. "It must have been too weak to work on you or you're just naturally feeling a bit…well excited."

"And what do I expect to see when the runt wakes up?" Rikuo asked, ignoring Kakei's comment.

"Well, the drug I put in there was rather potent…I advise there be no further nibbling or you might get more then you bargained for." Kakei said, turning away and heading for the doorway, "I'll be downstairs in case things don't go well…"

Rikuo watched the man slip out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He could hear the retreating footsteps dull until it was quiet outside of the little apartment. With Kakei gone, Rikuo realized he still had the vial in his hand and closed his fingers around it, looking warily towards the sleeping Kazahaya.

"What will you do?" he murmured, wanting to find out. Kakei mentioned that he had put a drug of some sort into the syrup but what exactly was this drug? Was it even legal? "If it's dissolved viagra, Kakei and I need to have a little talk…"

He wasn't gay…was he? By talk with Kakei, he meant exchanging a little thank you and asking for more of this clever concoction. If it called for it, he would just have to let Kazahaya read the right memories…like the one he had been thinking about when he was eating chocolate earlier that day. That pleasurable feeling and how his eyes closed lazily because of a lusty hunger that was building up inside of his stomach that the chocolate didn't satiate without him remembering Kazahaya being on top of him and licking his fingers after eating the chocolate bar right out of his hand.

"Damn…all this about chocolate." He grumbled, sitting on the edge of Kazahaya's bed, "That's supposed to be my fetish." He said, looking down at Kudo's sleeping form. He reached over, brushing the longer strands of his hair out of his face. "Stop stealing my…everything."

Kudo mumbled something in his sleep, turning over on his side, his hand resting on Rikuo's thigh. Himura's eyes lowered down, focusing on the pale hand and the thin digits of his fingers. This kid was do damn delicate…maybe that's why he kept having these silly desires for him, it was because Kazahaya was too much like a girl to be a guy so he saw a female every time he looked at him…but…what did he know?

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" he whispered, leaning over closer to Kudo's face, "And what really pisses me off…is that I'm talking to you while you're sound asleep."

((Line Here))

_Hey… I'm floating…why am I floating?_

Kazahaya opened his eyes and let out a yelp as he crashed right onto the floor. His legs were in a tangle of blankets and his entire body stung, especially the part of him that was not entirely as asleep as the rest of him had been. He groaned softly, rolling back onto his back and opening his eyes to a blurry face hovering over his from the edge of the bed, was that his bed or Rikuo's bed?

"I wasn't floating…I was falling!" he realized, rubbing his face as he sat up, nearly bumping his head against Rikuo's but he leaned away in time. "You ass! Did you push me off my bed!" he snapped, slapping his palms on the floor.

"Yeah, I did. I had to see what you would do when you were awake."

"What I would do?" Kazahaya asked, standing up.

"Yeah, but so far you're disappointing. Kakei's mixture must not be as effective as he thought…" he looked at the bottle in his hand a moment before a smirk spread across his lips and he lifted his gaze back to Kazahaya, "Tell me, Kazahaya…seen any gigantic chocolate bars recently?"

"Chocolate bars?" Kudo asked, "What are you talking about? I didn't see any gigantic…chocolate…bars…"

Rikuo was waving the vial rather tauntingly side to side; Kazahaya's eyes were following it intently like a cat ready to pounce. Himura's smirk turned to a deviant grin, "So you know what's in here?"

"N-No…"

"Ok…then I can just throw it over there…" he started to crane his arm back.

"NO! DON'T THROW IT!"Kazahaya jumped onto the bed where Rikuo had been sitting and reached for the vial, "I need that!"

"Hmm…looks like you've become addicted…"

"What? No I ha—hey are you opening it? Can I have some?" he started to reach for it when Rikuo pulled the stopper from it. If smelling it made him like this…what would happen if he tasted it? "Come on, Rikuo, lemme have some of it! Don't hog it all!"

Rikuo stuck his pinky into the opening of the bottle and tipped it over, letting the syrup coat the tip of his pinky before he pulled it back out and started to move to lick it.

"MINE!" Kudo seized his wrist, pulling the chocolate towards his mouth and licking Rikuo's pinky, eyes half-lidded and smoldering.

The larger teen watched Kazahaya lick his pinky clean, his other hand twitched, almost dropping the bottle. He leaned towards the tongue licking his finger. "You're being sexy again." He smirked.

Kazahaya stopped, pushing Rikuo's hand away immediately.

"Wh-What's in that stuff!" he exclaimed.

"Just chocolate syrup. You've just been touching my stuff too much." He shrugged.

"No, that's not it…chocolate doesn't…make me like this." He said touching his stomach, rubbing his fingertips over his shirt, "It feels like my stomach is _alive_…"

"You're feeling lusty for something, huh?" Rikuo asked casually.

"WHAT!"

"That's what it is, isn't it?" Rikuo asked, holding out his hand to Kudo, "The chocolate is tempting enough but you're feeling desirable for something else. You're sexually frustrated, Kudo, admit it." He said, lowering his voice.

"S-So what? The girls flock to you daily…how could you know anything about my frustration?"

"I know…because I can't do it with the person I want." Rikuo said, putting the stopper back in the bottle, "Back at that boarding school, you saw how all of the guys were chasing after each other and we put up a good cover at the Tree of Sweet Nothings. But there was one little problem behind that tree and between us."

"There feeling…was real…" Kudo murmured, staring at Rikuo.

He nodded.

"Rikuo…you know…we're both guys…"

"Yeah."

"And we both can't stand each other…" he leaned closer to Rikuo.

"Not at all."

"And…Kakei was predicting this all along." Kazahaya said, swallowing as his lips came close to Rikuo's. He had run out of things to say.

"Yeah." He whispered against the lips and capped his mouth over Kudo's, the smaller teen's hands instantly clinging to him tightly.

Rikuo's kisses were rough but that didn't mean Kazahaya disagreed with them, sure there was something known as a conscience that was telling him that he would burn in hell for all eternity if he continued on any further but he simply imagined himself giving it the finger. He wanted to try it once…with Rikuo.

Satisfied that Kazahaya would finally stay a while, Rikuo pushed the smaller teen back and Kazahaya slouched down into the bed, consumed by Rikuo's lips and feeling his tongue sneak into his moth, he didn't know how…but he liked it. Kazahaya's throat rumbled for a moment in what was almost like a purr, whatever it was…it was music to Rikuo's ears as his tongue stroked against Kazahaya's. Kudo's hands ran up his back and back down, soon sliding up under the fabric of the other male's t-shirt, a chill running through Himura's spine as cold hands met his warm flesh.

Kazahaya's mouth pulled away and he looked for Rikuo's hand again, pulling it to his mouth in case of any chocolate syrup still remaining in any nooks or crannies of the male's hand. His tongue was warm and somehow Kudo just made it look so sensual, Rikuo pulled his hand away from the tongue and turned Kazahaya's head, leaning down to the neck where he kissed it lightly then copied Kazahaya's "Mr. Chocolate Bar" incident by licking the slender neck and finally nipping at it, making the other teen jolt. Rikuo swung his leg over and straddled Kazahaya as he continued to kiss his neck, moving down until the collar of his shirt got into the was.

"How can you…know what you're doing?" Kazahaya asked, closing his eyes, his mouth opening and closing as the moist tongue touched his flesh again.

Himura lifted his head, smirking down at Kazahaya, "It's a secret."

Kudo's eyes opened and caught the smirk, he smiled wryly, reaching down and pulling at the hem of his shirt a little. It was a hint…he wanted to get a good look at that strong build he had admired so secretly he hardly even realized he had observed it. Rikuo met with his lips again. It wasn't time to strip…not yet; he wanted to torture the kid a little longer as he had tortured him.

Kazahaya couldn't help but feel strangely happy inside for this moment…but at the same time…something was whispering to him in the back of his mind, not his conscience but another voice…a feminine voice…

_I love you Kazahaya…_

Kazahaya's eyes widened at the familiar female's voice.

_I won't let anyone else come in between us…_

He pushed against Rikuo's chest, climbing back off of the bed.

"I…I can't do this!" He said, panting.

"Why?" Rikuo asked, frowning. "Why not?"

"B-Because…because I…" he averted his eyes. "DAMN IT! I'm going for a walk."

Rikuo immediately stood up but Kazahaya was already out the door, shutting it quickly behind him. Gritting his teeth, Rikuo sat back down, folding his hands over one another and bracing his elbows on his thighs, leaning forward and resting his mouth behind them.

"Damn it…" he hissed, _I hate it when he turns me on like this!_

_

* * *

_

Had you going for a minute there, didn't I? Heh, heh...

More gramatical errors for you to enjoy. Sorry things get so confusing but I'm really lazy but I hope the story's progress is making up for that. It's only a matter of time my reviewers...be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

((TURN BACK NOW! This chapter was NOT worth the wait I've put you guys through. It's best that you don't read this because you will be so disappointed in my attempt at a love scene you will cry at its horribleness. Yes, this is the last chapter, I've made it four chapters long like the series is only four volumes long, you'll never see me butcher these two lovelies again! I'M SO SORRY I RUINED IT FOR YOU ALL!))

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

_

* * *

_

_Kei…_

_Kazahaya, we'll always be together…_

Kudo sighed, covering his face with his hands, he was cold, having forgotten his jacket, having left the apartment in such a hurry. He could still feel Rikuo's lips and how they seemed to scorch his skin, his hands ran up and down his arms, not just to try and warm them but to try and rub in the sweet memory of being around Rikuo. His body remembered Himura's and he was still aching from denying himself his desires but the conscience was helped by his memory, Kei wanted no one to come between them…that included Rikuo too.

No matter how much Kazahaya might have wanted to, they could never accomplish _that_. Not with Kei haunting his memories.

Lowering his hands the teen sank onto the ground, stretching his legs in to a wide V on the bristly dead grass on a slope near a familiar riverbank. Why he came here, he didn't really remember but there was just something that reminded him of one of his assignments. He rested his hands on the grass, peering down at it. Maybe he could can the ground's memory of that moment...

He shook his head, lying back, ignoring how the bristly grass stabbed into his neck uncomfortably. He crossed his arms across his chest, rubbing it a little to warm himself, his arms could take care of themselves perhaps…and besides…he was still reminiscing Rikuo.

* * *

"Ran out on ya, did he?"

Rikuo paused from pulling on his jacket, turning back to see Saiga leaning against the doorframe.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"Nothing really…just wondering if you've gone to the next level of your little relationship a little too quickly."

Rikuo frowned. He hated it when Saiga seemed to know just about anything that happened in the store, it was part of being Kakei's accomplice perhaps, but it just pissed him off to hear that the strange man even knew what happened in their apartment. However "far" he chose to go with Kazahaya was his business, just like the reason he was going out with another jacket clutched in his fist even though he had one on already.

"Going out?" Saiga suddenly asked.

"Yeah, he left his coat."

"That's not the reason now…is it?" he smirked, making sure his sunglasses weren't sliding down, "You're going to try and bring him back, right?"

"Whether or not he decides to come back is up to him. It's none of my concern." He muttered.

"But you _really _wanthim to come back, don't you?" Saiga pressed on, "Just like you really want _him_?"

Gritting his teeth, Rikuo ignored the man, striding towards the front door leading out of the Green Drugstore. Kakei came up behind the mysterious man, peering around one of the broad shoulders as he straightened his lab coat.

"You pressed too hard." He smiled.

"True…but I couldn't help myself, I love tormenting those kids." Saiga said, turning back to Kakei and leaning down towards him, his lips brushing against his temple.

"Hey, I just finished getting everything put back together." He chuckled, pushing Saiga playfully away. "Wait a while. It's not fair that those boys have no fun while we take advantage of their absence."

"You're not fair." Saiga whispered.

"I'm a deviant, remember?" the young man smiled mischievously.

"That's true…"

"Don't worry, Kazahaya will set his priorities straight and Rikuo will be ready for him no matter how much time it takes. Memories are hard to suppress, especially for Kazahaya."

* * *

_I can't feel my fingers anymore…_

Kazahaya was now staring right into the grass, curled in a ball on his side and dazed by the thoughts that had been running through his mind. His breath still came in small puffs of fog that drifted up towards the sky just to disappear, his hands were trembling against his chest as he held them as close to his chilled body as possible.

"Should've…grabbed…my coat." He smiled wryly, lips suddenly trembling and he curled up tighter. _But I can't go home now…not right now…_

What if Rikuo was still sitting on his bed, sitting there angry or maybe even staring off at the door waiting for him to return? No…Rikuo wasn't the type of person to just sit there and wait for something unless he was told to. Rikuo did everything Kakei told him…even held his hand without complaint compared to his own outburst back on one of their strange assignments. Did Himura love him then as well?

_When exactly did that guy fall in love with me anyway? _Kazahaya wondered, closing his eyes tightly. _At the Boarding School assignment or was it sooner? When did _I _fall in love with him?_

Questions continued to race through his mind, questions that probably wouldn't be answered even if he asked, Rikuo might not even know when it happened…

"Are you _trying _to freeze to death this time?" someone asked rather bitterly.

Kazahaya opened his eyes, trying to lift his head.

"Don't move, idiot."

Something flapped over his body and Kazahaya felt insulation at last over his numbing body, of course it would only last a little while if he just sat there but he wanted to appreciate this warmth now and hold onto it.

"You made me wonder around half the town looking for your ass."

Kazahaya went rigid. That was Rikuo's voice!

He immediately sat up, staring up at the rather annoyed teen standing over him with his hands submerged in his coat pockets. He looked the same way he did the first night they met…that same expression…eyes the same, face the same, stance the same…everything was a mirror image of what it was.

"R-Rikuo!"

"You could at least _try _not to freeze to death you know." Rikuo said, sinking onto the grass beside Kudo. "Then who'm I going to give a hard time?"

"Maybe Kakei will hire a pretty blonde-haired girl for you to mess with." Kudo said, averting his eyes, "One with my late reactions and a bad temper."

"A girl have that fiery temper of yours?" Rikuo arched an eyebrow, "No I'd rather have you around."

"You'd rather have me around?" he asked, "Is that all?"

He war referring to what happened in the apartment, Himura knew it and so did Kazahaya, they both knew what they wanted but did the other person want the same thing?

"I won't lie to you Kazahaya…" Rikuo said, looking off towards the city across the stream. "I _do _want you around…but I also—to be frank—want to get into your pants."

Half-hoping this already, Kudo was a bit surprised by how his face burned. Rikuo…Rikuo Himura, mind you…was just saying quite openly that he wanted to make love to Kazahaya. The smaller teen swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck and nervously wrapping his jacket around his shoulders.

"M-Me too…" he said bashfully, "I mean…I want to also."

"So then, why'd you run off?" Rikuo asked, leaning over to Kudo.

"It was…a memory." He said, "I was thinking about something I promised someone." Kazahaya said; his long fingers busied themselves by twisting a button on his jacket.

"A promise, huh?" Rikuo murmured.

"Yeah…and since I left…its all I could think about when I wasn't mad at myself for leaving you." He smiled a little, feeling a bit timid of the large teen beside him all of a sudden; he turned himself away a little so that more of his back was to Rikuo. "I'm sorry I left you…you know…"

"It wasn't the first time." Rikuo said, his hand resting on Kudo's shoulder, he smiled at the other teen very slightly, leaning towards him. Kazahaya stiffened a little as Rikuo's hand slid up his neck and his thumb pushed his chin up slightly, putting his face right up close to his ear.

"Get back to the store!" He shouted.

"YOU DAMN BRUTE!"

* * *

"…And I'm never going to let you sneak another one on me again, I'd rather get some from—"

Rikuo cut Kazahaya off, pushing the teen against the doorframe as soon as he had opened the door, capping his mouth over his. Kudo's legs trembled as his mouth was forced open roughly, his knees giving way and sending him sinking down the fame. Rikuo crouched down at the same pace.

After a few moments, Himura parted from him, smirking at Kudo. "That's what you get…"

"T-That…that's not fair! You weren't supposed to catch me off guard!"

"Life's not fair." Rikuo said back over his shoulder as he pulled off his coat, tossing it onto his bed. "Get used to it."

Grumbling to himself, Kazahaya shut the door behind him, locking it. It was hard for him to imagine that he was actually turned on by this guy a few hours ago…now things seemed no different then they had been before…maybe there was something he ate or—

_That bottle! _Kazahaya remembered the black bottle, _Where is that bottle?_

"H-Hey…Rikuo?"

"What?"

"Where's that…bottle, you know… the bottle you kept using on me? I was going to take it to Kakei and see just what was in it."

"Oh…that bottle, huh?" Rikuo reached into his pocket, drawing out the bottle and looking down at it in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah…" Kazahaya slipped up beside Himura, reaching around for it. "So if you just hand it to me…"

Rikuo abruptly closed his fingers around the bottle. "No…I think I'll hold onto it."

"Come on, Rikuo…I want to know what's in that stuff." He reached for Rikuo's hands, prying at is fingers.

When Rikuo wasn't handing over the vial, Kazahaya did the thing that any perfectly rational teen would do when someone wouldn't hand over something they wanted…

"GIMME THAT BOTTLE!"

Himura toppled over as he was suddenly leapt upon by a rabid teen, clawing at his hands like a cat trying to get out of someone's hands to reach a catnip mouse. Crashing onto his bed and immediately holding his hand out of the wild teen's reach as he stretched out his hands for it. Rikuo immediately seized hold of the other teen's shirt to hold him at bay.

"What are you doing? Know it off!" he snapped, "At least retract your claws!"

Kazahaya slowed and stopped, looking down at his fellow employee beneath him. He slowly looked down at where he was gripping his shoulder with one hand, the other hand lowering from reaching for the bottle. His nails had dug into Rikuo's shirt…

Swallowing, he reached for Rikuo's long sleeve, rolling it up his arm. Letting his arm droop, Himura turned his head, trying to peer back at Kazahaya since the teen was straddling him while he was lying on his stomach on his bed. What was missing from this picture?

"Damn…" Kazahaya murmured, looking at the tattoo and then the small red marks in his shoulder from his own fingernails.

"So…you have a tattoo?" Kazahaya asked, remembering the image of the same tattoo as he stared down at it.

"Yeah…" he said, sighing.

Kazahaya surveyed the back he was just above, touching it gently and running his hands down the fabric of the sweater. He pushed up the hem of the shirt, revealing the strong back up to the shoulder blades. There were red lines from scratching nails there, he didn't realize he had been so desperate for that vial…hell, he couldn't even remember why he wanted it. His fingertips grazed over the warm flesh, Rikuo shivering. Why _did_ he want it?

"You're hands are still cold." He said bluntly.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I don't care." Rikuo said.

Kazahaya pushed the shirt up further and saw the teen's shoulders, the bunched up cloth was taught and hard to keep up with Rikuo still lying on the front of his shirt, but Kazahaya leaned down, resting against the warm back, the buttons of his coat pressing into Rikuo's flesh since he had yet to take it off. He rested a hand on Himura's side.

"I'm sorry…I left earlier." He murmured.

Rikuo lifted his head from the mattress, craning his neck but still only catching Kudo from the corner of his eye.

"Be careful what you start, Kaza…"

Kudo touched his cheek to Rikuo's back, closing his eyes, his warm breath whispering over his flesh. His hands may have been cold but that wasn't preventing the sudden discomfort of Rikuo's position lying on his stomach on this bed. He had to turn over, but if he moved Kazahaya would probably get all awkward on him probably. Wait…things were already awkward. Closing his eyes, he reached behind him, touching his shoulder.

Kazahaya's hair tickled his skin when he lifted his head a little to see what it was that he wanted.

"Lemme turn over…"

Nodding, Kudo climbed off of him and Rikuo pushed himself up, Kazahaya watching Rikuo's shirt droop back down over his back a little, wrinkled and still bunched up in some places but hiding the marks. He faced Kazahaya, standing in front of him, his hands moving to his cheeks and tilting up his face.

"You're not going to run off this time, right?"

He nodded obediently.

"Truly."

Another nod.

"You're positive…"

Kazahaya started to nod again.

"No, no, stop nodding, look right at my eyes…" he pointed at his eyes with two fingers, "…Focus…you're really staying."

"Yeah. I'm staying this time." Kudo murmured.

Lowering his face to his, Rikuo kissed Kazahaya's forehead, the smaller teen closing his eyes as his lips moved to his own and they kissed again. Kazahaya had lost count of how many times they had kissed now…but it was quite a few, it was becoming something he waited for eagerly from Rikuo now and he wanted to prove that Rikuo wasn't the only man in this room just because he kisses him first.

Kudo slipped his tongue into Himura's mouth, catching Rikuo by surprise for a moment but he soon smiled a little and allowed him to caress his tongue, it was hard not being the one doing all the work for once…Kudo went too gently…maybe that would change if he used that bottle still clutched in his hand. His little vial of voodoo…thank you Kakei…

He lowered his hands from Kazahaya's face, popping open the lid of the bottle and steadily raising it to the boy's nose as he took in a deep breath that had been held off by the activity of his mouth. It was actually hard for Rikuo to keep his hold on the bottle though…the way Kudo was finally kissing him like this was good…but the thought of it being better made him keep his grip.

Kudo inhaled the chocolaty sensation again, the chocolate effects may not have been there anymore but whatever it was in this stuff aside from it…that would be enough to fire him up enough for Rikuo. Kazahaya suddenly pressed up against him, his jeans scratching against Rikuo's, hands taking fistfuls of his sweater in his hands.

Rikuo pulled his face away for a moment, panting as he smiled, pushing Kazahaya down onto the bed.

"I love that bottle…" Kazahaya mumbled; reaching for it but Rikuo palmed it.

"Do you love me or that bottle more?" he asked, tauntingly.

"Is this a trick question?"

Pushing him back, Rikuo climbed on top of him, holding his shoulder down as he kissed his neck. Kazahaya clung to his back, closing his eyes. This time…no images of Kei, no distressed voices whispering memories back to him to scare him out of the lulling ecstasy...no…it was just him and Rikuo's lips and tongue on his neck, the sweet sensation of kissed and pleasurable licks and nips that sent electricity coursing through Kudo's body.

Rikuo reached down, pushing up his shirt so that he could feel the lithe stomach. The cooled flesh had grown warm at last, the muscles quivering a little under his touch as he ran his fingers over the muscles, however vaguely he could feel them. He reached down, placing his hand over Kudo's fly and pulling down the zipper, Kazahaya's ands gripped his shoulders but he continued to unzip them then tug the button out of the hole, spreading it open.

His hand slipped below the denim finding the bulge.

"Whoa!" Kazahaya jolted when he cupped the erection, trying to sit up in reflex of the sudden touch in his most private area. Rikuo forced him back down.

"Settle down." He growled against his neck, lifting his head.

Rikuo then got off of him, pulling off his sweater and standing there bare chested in the ceiling light. Kazahaya could see the tattoo so clearly now…he could see Rikuo's chest and his lean muscles…not that he hadn't before but he never tried to look at them as he did now. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it to the edge of the bed, Rikuo slipping between his legs, reaching down and tugging up the hem of his shirt at the same time Kazahaya pulled at the zipped of Rikuo's own fly. It was only fair to see proof of Himura's little excitement as well since he had already grabbed his own.

"You're pretty straight forward now, aren't you?"

"Shut up…" he grumbled.

That was more like it…that was the Kudo he knew.

Rikuo pulled the shirt over Kazahaya's head, forcing him to move his hands away from prying around his fly experimentally, as he had been doing like a curious little kid. Each time his finger had stroked him; the thin fabric of his undergarments wasn't enough to hide the happy companion inside. It felt like the erection was betraying him…it wasn't being fair.

Kazahaya swung his legs over the edge of the bed, lying back as Rikuo climbed back onto the mattress, the cushioned springs groaned beneath their weight as he straddled Kudo again, hopefully if things went well…this wouldn't be the last time.

Craning himself over, Rikuo and Kazahaya's lips met again, this time their hands were free to explore much more skin then before, of course…it was a bit of a disappointment that they didn't strip completely yet. Rikuo's hands slipped under Kazahaya, pulling him up a little so that their chests touched and he pulled his mouth from the light haired boy's, arching around him and biting his neck, it wasn't painful but Kazahaya jumped from the sudden feel of warm teeth grazing his flesh, his hips had sprung up from the mattress and both boys winced as a painful clash was met briefly, making both of them pause in their little moment.

Kazahaya didn't know what else to do…he was inexperienced with this sort of thing…it inwardly irked him how Rikuo's tongue and hands seemed so skilled, he hadn't seen the teen with any girls to prove he was king but it just…

"Holy—"

Rikuo had suddenly grabbed Kazahaya, the other teen not realizing he had pulled his pants down his hips until the erection was revealed to the world outside of a bathroom in Rikuo's presence. He couldn't help it…his cheeks flushed as Himura wrapped his fingers around it and moved his hand up slowly, tauntingly. Kudo shivered, a groan escaping his lips as the hand moved sharply back down as if it were a thrust. A smirk crossed Rikuo's lips as he continued to move his hand, watching how Kazahaya's face flushed with each jerk of his hand. Of course this wasn't the only attention he would be getting…

He paused, scooting himself down until he could envelope him in his mouth, Kazahaya pushed himself up immediately, eyes open wide as he stared down at Rikuo. His entire body burned when he felt something soft push against the already warm flesh. Was that really Rikuo's tongue he was feeling? All the way _down there_?

_Does it feel good? _Rikuo silently asked Kazahaya as he ran his hand up the teen's stomach. _Hope so because your damn fly zipper's digging into my chin!_

He felt a sudden shudder in his mouth and immediately lifted his head, quirking an eyebrow as Kazahaya immediately covered his sudden climax desperately with his hands, fire engine red and frowning a little at the warmth in his fingers. Rikuo shook his head slowly; he was just so damn innocent sometimes…couldn't even freely reveal a climax.

"My turn." Rikuo said, Kazahaya looking up from wiping his hands on his bunched up jeans. Rikuo grabbed them and the underwear within, pulling them off Kudo's long legs and shoving them off onto the floor. "Turn over."

"H-Hang on, I'm not a girl, I don't get—"he grimaced.

"Stop complaining." Rikuo growled, climbing off the bed and pushing his own pants down till they were a puddle of denim at his feet, which he kicked roughly away, reaching under his bed and pulling something out from under it.

It looked like a shoebox…just how would that help sexual situations like this?

Rikuo removed the lid, pulling out a tube of something with the Green Drugstore label on it. The sticker was covering a word where Kazahaya could only see "L" before the sticker started. Rikuo climbed onto the bed again and removed the cap of the tube. It looked like he was about to squeeze out toothpaste until Kudo noticed that the stuff was like petroleum jelly.

"I don't want that in me!" he suddenly snapped when Rikuo tried to get him to turn over.

"Stop whining, I'll get you used to it." He said, "And besides…" he leaned over, whispering in his ear, "You'd hate it if I stopped."  
True…sad…but true…Kazahaya didn't want him to stop giving him this sensual attention. He turned over, kneeling on the mattress, his hangs ready to grip the sheets in case this was too painful. Rikuo's hand ran over his rear for a moment before something sharply came into him.

"Yeeearg!"

"It's just my finger."

"I know…but…it feels gross!"

"You'll get used to it."

How could he get used to it when he barely had the chance to? In moments another sharp thrust made Kazahaya yelp, and he hung his head as he felt something much thicker then a finger inside of him. Rikuo's hips touched the skin of his hide as he plunged deeper, Kazahaya groaning in pain but at the same time he had the feeling that this actually felt…good. In came another thrust and Kazahaya was jolted forward with each following plunge inside of him. Rikuo came on quickly, rocking Kudo with him as he held onto his waist or rested his hands on his hips.

The room was quiet, interrupted by the pants of Rikuo's labored thrusts and Kazahaya's occasional groans. The bed accompanied Kudo's melodic pleasurable moans and creaked, keeping Himura's pace, if he quickened, the mattress followed. It felt like an eternity to the teens before the larger male suddenly erupted inside of Kazahaya, the cat boy's head dropping into Rikuo's pillow, tired but not nearly as tired as Rikuo when he separated himself from him. Slumping down beside Kudo, he closed his eyes, skin warm and both bodies glazed with a small sheen of sweat.

Labored breaths quieted as Kazahaya reached for one of Rikuo's arms, pulling it over him as if he were his blanket, soon curling himself into the chest of the larger male, listening to the steadying heartbeat.

Was this…the same way the guys felt at that boarding school after relieving their own sexual urges? Probably not…this was in a lot better setting in Kazahaya's opinion.

* * *

"Whoa…what a rush." Saiga smirked, looking up at the ceiling; Kakei was sitting on the couch while he had been reclining back in his chair. "Took them long enough, huh?"

"Yes, I was expecting them to accomplish this much sooner…" Kakei said, turning the page of a book he had been reading.

Saiga sat up in the chair, "Just what was that stuff you gave them anyway?"

"Love Potion Number Nine." Kakei smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Not really…I just like to call it that." Kakei chuckled.

"Oh…so then…what did you put in this Love Potion Number Nine concoction of yours?" Saiga asked, rubbing his chin. He had a feint idea.

"Oh, some chocolate syrup…a few little adhesives here and there…one of them being a rather potent substance found in a drug know in America as _Viagra_."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

(( Disappointed weren't you? Why'd you even stick around in the first place? I warned you! ))


End file.
